filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Festival international du film de La Rochelle 2017
45e Festival international du film de La Rochelle, du 30 juin au 9 juillet 2017 à La Rochelle. *Soirée d'ouverture vendredi 30 juin à 20h15 avec Barbara de Mathieu Amalric *Soirée de clôture dimanche 9 juillet à 20h avec Jeune Femme de Léonor Serraille Photos Photos d'ambiance HOMMAGES LAURENT CANTET * Tous à la manif (1994, court métrage) * Jeux de plage (1995, court métrage) * Les Sanguinaires (1998) * Ressources humaines (2000) * L'Emploi du temps (2001) * Vers le Sud (2005) * Entre les murs (2008) * Foxfire, confessions d'un gang de filles (2013) * Retour à Ithaque (2014) * L'Atelier (2017) en avant-première Rubén MENDOZA * La Sociedad del semaforo (2010) * De la terre sur la langue (2013) * Memorias del Calavero (2014) * El Valle sin Sombras (2015, doc) VOLKER SCHLÖNDORFF en 11 films * Les Désarrois de l'élève Törless (1996) * L'Honneur perdu de Katharina Blum (1975) * Le Coup de grâce (1976) * Le Tambour - director's cut (1979) * Le Faussaire (1981) * Mort d'un commis voyageur (1985) * Le Roi des aulnes (1995) * Les Trois Vies de Rita Vogt (1999) * Ulzhan (2008) * Diplomatie (2014) * Retour à Montauk (2016) KATSUYA TOMITA * Above the Clouds (2003) * Off Highway 20 (2007) * Saudade (2011) * Bangkok Nites (2016) en avant-première ANDREI UJICA * Vidéogrammes d'une révolution (1992) * Out of the Present (1995) en avant-première de sa réédition * L'Autobiographie de Nicolae Ceausescu (2010) DÉCOUVERTE Le Cinéma Israélien Aujourd'hui en 16 films En présence de Nadav Lapid, Silvina Landsmann, Maya Dreifuss et Tali Sharon (comédienne, She is Coming Home). Née autour des années 1975, bénéficiant d'une aide financière accrue et d'une plus grande exposition internationale, une nouvelle génération de cinéastes rend compte, sous des formes diverses, de l'extraordinaire complexité de la société israélienne. Les femmes y sont nombreuses (presque la moitié de la programmation). La fiction et le documentaire se confondent. Le courage, l'honnêteté, l'apparition inattendue d'épisodes parfois comiques caractérisent ce cinéma indispensable à ceux qui veulent mieux comprendre ce pays, ses voisins, le monde. * Post Partum (2004, doc) Silvina Landsmann * Hotline (2015, doc) Silvina Landsmann * Le Policier (2011) Nadav Lapid * L'Institutrice (2014) Nadav Lapid * Le Journal d'un photographe de mariage (2016) Nadav Lapid * 5 caméras brisées (2011, doc) Emad Burnat et Guy Davidi * Sharqiya (2012) Ami Livne * Beautiful Valley (2012) Hadar Friedlich * She is Coming Home (2013) Maya Dreifuss * Room 514 (2013) Sharon Bar-Ziv * This is my Land (2014, doc) Tamara Erde * Youth (2014) Tom Shoval * Censored Voices (2015, doc) Mor Loushy * Women in Sink (2015, doc) Iriz Zaki * Mr Gaga, sur les pas d'Ohad Naharin (2015) Tomer Heymann * Mountain (2015) Yaelle Kayam RÉTROSPECTIVES (1932-1986) * Les Tueurs ''(1956, court métrage) * ''Il n'y aura pas de départ aujourd'hui ''(1959, court métrage) co-réalisé avec Alexandre Gordon * ''Le rouleau compresseur et le violon ''(1960, court métrage) * ''L'Enfance d'Ivan ''(1962) * '' ''(1966) * '' ''(1972) * '' ''(1974) * '' ''(1979) * ''Nostalghia ''(1983) * ''Le Sacrifice ''(1986) 'ALFRED HITCHCOCK' (1899-1980) en 33 films * 1925 : ''Les Jardins du plaisir (The Pleasure Garden) * 1926 :'' Les Cheveux d'or (The Lodger)'' * 1927 : Le Passé ne meurt pas (Easy virtue) * 1927 : Downhill * 1927 :'' Le Masque de cuir (The Ring)'' * 1928 : Laquelle des trois ? (The Farmer's Wife) * 1928 : Champagne * 1929 : The Man Xman * 1929 : Chantage (Blackmail) (2 versions muette et sonore) * 1930 : Junon et le paon (Juno and the Paycock) * 1930 : Meurtre (Murder) * 1931 : The Skin Game * 1932 :'' À l'Est de Shanghai (Rich and Strange)'' * 1932 : Numéro dix-sept (Number Seventeen) * 1934 : L'Homme qui en savait trop (The Man who Knew Too Much) (fera l'objet d'une nouvelle version en 1956) * 1935 : Les 39 marches (The 39 Steps) * 1936 : Quatre de l'espionnage (The Secret Agent) * 1936 : Agent secret (Sabotage) * 1937 : Jeune et Innocent (Young and Innocent) * 1938 : Une femme disparaît (The Lady Vanishes) * 1939 : La Taverne de la Jamaïque (Jamaica Inn) * 1943 : L'Ombre d'un doute (Shadow of a Doubt) * 1946 : Les Enchaînés (Notorious) * 1948 : (The Rope) * 1949 : (Under Capricorn) * 1954 : Fenêtre sur cour (Rear Window) * 1954 : Le crime était presque parfait (Dial M for Murder) * 1956 : L'Homme qui en savait trop (The Man who Knew Too Much) (nouvelle version du film de 1934) * 1958 : Sueurs froides (Vertigo) * 1959 : La Mort aux trousses (North by Northwest) * 1960 : Psychose (Psycho) * 1972 : Frenzy MICHAEL CACOYANNIS (1922-2011) * Le Réveil du dimanche ''(1954) * '' ''(1955) * ''La Fille en noir ''(1956) * ''Fin de crédit ''(1957) * '' ''(1964) D'HIER À AUJOURD'HUI * ''Notre pain quotidien (1934) * La Divine (1934) Wu Yonggang * La Ciociara (1960) * (1964) Luis Buñuel * (1967) * Phase IV (1974) Saul Bass * L'Empire des sens (1976) Nagisa Oshima * Un flic sur le toit (1976) Bo Widerberg * Equus (1977) Sidney Lumet * Rembrandt fecit 1669 (1977) Jos Stelling * Ma Vie de chien (1985) Lasse Hallström * Le Festin de Babette (1987) Gabriel Axel Retour de flamme : 10 films muets de Laurel et Hardy accompagnés au piano par Serge Bromberg * 200 ans de prison (1927) Fred Guiol * La Bataille du siècle (1928) Clyde Bruckman * We Faw Down (1928) Leo McCarey * Le Poing final (1928) Clyde Bruckman * Son Cousin d'Écosse (1928) Clyde Bruckman * V'la la flotte (1928) James Parrott * Œil pour œil (1929) James W. Horne * Vive la liberté ! (1929) Leo McCarey * Son Altesse Royale (1929) Lewis Foster * Les Bons Petits Diables (1930) James Parrott Une journée avec Gabin * Gueule d'amour (1937) Jean Grémillon * (1952) Henri Decoin * French Cancan (1954) Jean Renoir * Un Français nommé Gabin (2016)Yves Jeuland et François Aymé, en leur présence ICI ET AILLEURS * (France, 2017) Robin Campillo- Grand prix à Cannes * 5 October (doc, Slovaquie, 2016) Martin Kollar - inédit en France * Six portraits XL : Jacquotte , Daniel , Guillaume , Philippe , Bernard , Léon (doc, France, 2017) Alain Cavalier- Première française * À l'Ouest du Jourdain (doc, Israël/France, 2017) Amos Gitaï * Avant la fin de l'été (France/Suisse, 2017) Maryam Goormaghtigh * Barbara (France, 2017) Mathieu Amalric * Bitter Money (doc, Hong Kong/France, 2016) Wang Bing- Première française * Cactus Flower (Norvège/Egypte, 2017) Hala Elkoussy * Carré 35 (doc, France, 2017) Eric Caravaca * Colo (Portugal/France, 2017) Teresa Villaverde * Cuori Puri (Italie, 2017) Roberto de Paolis * En attendant les hirondelles (France/Allemagne/Algérie, 2017) Karim Moussaoui * Été 93 (Espagne, 2017) Carla Simon * (Russie/France) - Prix du Jury à Cannes * Floris (doc, France/Rwanda, 2016) Jacqueline Kalimunda * Gabriel et la montagne (France/Brésil, 2017) Felipe Gamarano Barbosa * Happy End (Autriche/France/Allemagne) Michael Haneke * Insyriated (Belgique/France/Liban, 2017) Philippe Van Leeuw * Jean Douchet, l'enfant agité (doc, France, 2017) Fabien Hagège, Guillaume Namur, Vincent Haasser * Jeune Femme (France, 2017) Léonor Serraille - Caméra d'or à Cannes * (France, 2017) Lila Pinell, Chloé Mahieu * L'Extravagant Monsieur Piccoli (doc, France, 2016) Yves Jeuland * L'Usine de rien (Portugal, 2017) Pedro Pinho * L'Intrusa (Italie/Suisse/France, 2017) Leonardo Di Constanzo * La Deuxième Nuit (Belgique, 2016) Eric Pauwels * Latifa, le cœur au combat (doc, France, 2017) Olivier Peyon, Cyril Brody * (Suède/Danemark/Allemagne, 2016) Tarik Saleh * Le Film de Bazin (doc, Canada/Québec, 2017) Pierre Hébert * Lumières d'été (France, 2016) Jean-Gabriel Périot * Makala (doc, France, 2017) Emmanuel Gras * On Body and Soul (Hongrie, 2017) Ildikó Enyedi - Ours d'or à Berlin * Out (Slovaquie/République tchèque/Hongrie, 2017) Gyorgy Kristof * Patagonia, el invierno (Argentine/France, 2016) Emiliano Torres * (France, 2017) Hubert Charuel * Posoki (Bulgarie, 2017) Stephan Komandarev * Révolution école 1918-1939 (doc, France, 2016) Joanna Grudzinska * Rey (Pays-Bas/Chili/France) Niles Atallah * The Last Family (Pologne, 2016) Jan P. Matuszyński * The Square (Suède/Allemagne/France) Ruben Östlund - Palme d'or à Cannes * Un beau soleil intérieur (France, 2017) Claire Denis * Une femme douce (Allemagne/France/Russie, 2017) Sergei Loznitsa * Une femme fantastique (Allemagne/Chili, 2017) Sebastian Lelio * Une vie violente (France, 2017) Thierry de Peretti * Vers la lumière (Japon/France, 2017) Naomi Kawase * Waseskun (doc, Canada/Québec, 2017) Steve Patry Courts métrages et divers FILMS POUR LES ENFANTS ASTRID LINDGREN'' (Suède, 1907-2002) et TOVE JANSSON'' (Finlande, 1914- 2001) ont traversé le XXe siècle et créé un univers excentrique, impertinent, désopilant et libre à destination des enfants. Les Moomins et Fifi Brindacier seront les héros fêtés cette année à La Rochelle par les petits spectateurs. MUSIQUE ET CINÉMA Les 9 films muets d'Hitchcock en ciné-concerts accompagnés tous les jours au piano par Jacques Cambra Un hommage à Bruno Coulais: *Leçon de musique avec le compositeur en présence de Volker Schlöndorff, animée par Stéphane Lerouge le dimanche 2 juillet à 10h30 *Concert « Jean-Michel Bernard, compositeur, pianiste, joue la musique des films de Bruno Coulais », à l'amphithéâtre René Coutant de l'aquarium de La Rochelle, le lundi 3 juillet à 16h30 *Projection du film Le Peuple migrateur'' (2001, France) Jacques Perrin'' *Une soirée à la Sirène : un film Zombie'' (Dead Snow 2, de Tommy Wirkola) et un concert Punk-Hip-Hop sauvage'' (HO99O9, dit Horror) *Une création ciné-concert d'Arnaud Fleurent-Didier The Ring d'Alfred Hitchcock, le vendredi 7 juillet NUIT BLANCHE UNE NUIT AVEC SCHWARZIE ! Arnold dans tous ses états ; Le samedi 8 juillet à partir de 20h * Total Recall (1989) Paul Verhoeven * Last Action Hero (1992) John McTiernan * Terminator 2 (1990) James Cameron, pour la première fois en France en 3D ---- 2017